Reversal (current title)
by Alumina
Summary: Attacks happen around Viridian City that leave people with a strange, deadly sickness with no cure. Ninetales is thought to be behind them because it has attacked before. It isn't until Lysandre's father gets attacked that he gets involved, only to find out there's more behind the attacks revolving around Mirei, a girl with strange abilities. (Current summary.) I do not own Pokemon


**Originally this was going to be a oneshot, but because it had so many problems and with how I had to fix it with so much extra content I decided to turn it into a multi-chapter story. **

**For some fun I included the names of characters from roughly nine fandoms that I started watching while writing this (two names each from a movie, four anime; one each from one name each from four anime) and two names from the Japanese version of a video game I played a while back (this was accidental. I didn't notice until the original oneshot was fully written.) **

**I got the idea for this based on one of my Teaser oneshot, although this takes over twenty years before it.**

Jack touched the black stone to his Pokemon. Its form didn't change, but its colors inverted to blue and black. "Your Pokemon can't hurt it now, and it already Mimicked Lysandre's Dragonair's Dragon Pulse," he seemed pleased at their confusion and shock. "Don't you get it? It's much more powerful now, like the Kalos myth 'Mega Evolution'. I call this 'Reverse Evolution' because its type has been, as the name implies, reversed."

Ninetales watched. The stone embedded in its chain collar began to glow.

Mirei watched, shocked.

Lysandre turned to her. "Should it be able to do that?"

"Not without a Trainer."

Several days earlier….

"…which is why I'll be leaving to Viridian City," Drake said, looking at his two teenage sons. "I'll need one of you to come with me."

The younger of the two, who lounged on the couch, raised his hand. "As always." His brother leaned against the wall. "You're staying here to help your mother, Leo."

Leo gaped at him, eyes wide. "What?! Ly never goes anywhere, except to train in the woods or caves that are nearby," he pointed accusingly at his brother. "He likes it here too much!"

"Because it's a League business trip Lysandre has to come. It will be good for him to see how other Gyms operate." Lysandre remained expressionless. "I don't care if Leo goes instead."

"You're coming."

"Fine."

Leo folded his arms, scowling. "Just because he's going to be the next Gym Leader doesn't make him special or anything…" He noticed his father's glare and smiled innocently. "I didn't mean it like that. You know me, always being sarcastic and whiney." He forced an awkwardly long and fake laugh.

Drake sighed. _Leo brought this up every other day…._ "I know you want to be the Gym Leader when I retire. Lysandre is a stronger Trainer than you are, and one of the most powerful members of the Dragon Clan."

"But my Pokemon are fully evolved…." For a while he had always said he would get stronger, but he didn't quite understand that there was more to strength that just power alone.

Lysandre turned to him. "Even with an evolved Pokemon you can still lose. Flaaffy defeats your Tyranitar all the time and it's only a pet."

Leo looked away. "It's too fast and knows Iron Tail…." His glare happened to be directed to a certain Electric-type that sat on the couch armrest. "…Hey Flaaffy…"

Flaaffy folded its arms and mimicked him. Leo looked back, his voice coming out in a whine. "Ly, it's copying me again."

"It's just teasing you," Lysandre said, calling Flaaffy to him with a hand signal.

"It can come if it wants to," Drake said. Flaaffy smiled, clapping.

Leo glared at it and looked up. "Just bring back some souvenirs for me."

* * *

><p>Drake's Dragonair, Harusume, floated just above the road, allowing its passengers to climb off. Drake petted the Pokemon's head and recalled it. Several people had stopped to watch, as Dragonair were rare around Viridian City. Lysandre glanced around. It was so noisy here, and there were too many people…. Theft in a city this size had to be high. …. Flaaffy took immense interest in everything.<p>

"It's just for a few days," Drake said, walking ahead. Lysandre reluctantly followed him.

Flaaffy pointed things out, as if trying to help distract Lysandre from what bothered him.

A few young girls walked past, staring at Lysandre, giggling. Lysandre barely waved back, wincing when the girls happily squealed in response.

He could feel his father staring at him "Now you're annoyed that I let girls know I notice them?"

"You never do this back at home. Leo already has a fiancée and I can't keep your mother from nagging you forever."

"All the girls back home only love me for being the future Gym Leader. The two questions they always ask is when you're going to retire and how much money I'm going to make."

"Those girls are from the same family. They're known for that."

Lysandre looked away.

Across the street sitting on a bench and playing with a Skitty was a very pretty older teen with long, strawberry-blonde hair. Lysandre stared, paying no attention to where he was going until he walked into a lamppost.

Drake turned to give him a questioning look. "Are you okay?" He tripped over and fell into a flower box.

"Yeah…" He looked back across the street. The girl was laughing so hard she had to lie on the bench.

Great. He just made himself look like an idiot.

* * *

><p>Lysandre sat at the table, staring out the second-floor hotel room window, watching the streets that were even busier at night than during the day. How could a city smaller than Blackthorn be so much brighter and noisier? Flaaffy sat on the table, eating its food, occasionally taking interest in what happened outside whenever a police car or an ambulance sped down the street.<p>

He looked over at the television. Another underground tournament had been found in Vermillion City. That was the last of the known ones in Kanto, other than the largest and most dangerous one that moved its location. The tournaments always caused a lot of stress for the League because Trainers had begun to disappear, including a Gym Leader and even an Elite Four member from another region that had offered to help. He watched as places on a map of Kanto and Johto showed where the tournament had been, its pattern very unpredictable, sometimes it didn't even move to another location or switched between two places several times before moving to an entirely different location on the other side of the map.

There was no pattern of when it took place, either. Sometimes it was every day to months in between. It was suspected the one running the tournament had someone in the League so they were informed of the next places that were checked.

_Would he have to be involved with this, too? Despite what so many people thought the life of a Gym Leader wasn't as grand as it sounded._

Flaaffy turned its head to one side, watching him. _He had that grumpy face again…. _"_Flaa?_" Lysandre scratched it behind its ears. Flaaffy smiled, leaning forward and turning its head to one side. _It was a good Dragon-type, no matter how much the humans said otherwise, calling it an Electric-type. Silly humans._

Flaaffy turned its head to the other side, looking out the window. Far below on the sidewalk too small Pokemon darted between the humans on the sidewalk in a frantic, confused way. Flaaffy pointed towards them, tapping the window. Lysandre glanced outside. At that point a Trainer had sent out an Ivysaur, having the Pokemon attack the two smaller ones. _What were a Piplup and a Buneary doing in Kanto?_

**If you have any ideas for what could be included in future chapters, I won't mind hearing them.**


End file.
